poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight Sparkle's Nightmare
This is the scene is where Twilight Sparkle started to have a nightmare in War of the Apocalypse. (Later that night everyone are sleeping peacefully. We see Twilight Sparkle sleeping then suddenly she started to have trouble sleeping as the screen fades to black) (In Twilight's dream she's turns on her light on her horn to see all alone in the dark cave) Twilight Sparkle: Hello? Anybody there? Is anyone there?! (Suddenly there was a laughing coming out of nowhere) Twilight Sparkle: Who's there?! Show yourself! (She look to see all of the villains) Twilight Sparkle: What do you want?! Queen Chrysalis: What's the matter Twilight Sparkle are you scared?! King Sombra: Twilight Sparkle you are a nothing alicorn! Adagio Dazzle: Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle: Dazzlings! Sonata Dusk: You were all alone here. Twilight Sparkle: Where are my friends?! Major Nixel: There gone. King Nixel: You'll never see them again. Twilight Sparkle: No! (Everyone started to laugh eerie) King Nixel: (Points on the tree) Look up there. (Twilight Sparkle looks up to see Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadance are stuck on a evil looking tree tangling them up) Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia! Princess Luna! Cadance! Aria Blaze: You'll never rescue the Princess of the Sun, the Princess of the Moon and the Princess of Love. (Twilight Sparkle tires to rescue the three princesses but suddenly Tirek appears) Tirek: Princess Twilight Sparkle! Twilight Sparkle: Tirek! I thought you're imprisoned in Tartarus! Tirek: I was, but I'm free. I'm afraid you cannot defeat me and save your friends not even your brother! (Tirek snap his fingers to bring out Groudon, Kyogre, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and Kyurem and Princess Luna becomes Nightmare Moon) Twilight Sparkle: Nightmare Moon! Nightmare Moon: The Princess of the Sun will never save you now! Twilight Sparkle: No! This can't be! Tirek: I'm afraid it is! Infinite: Here is your friends. (All the heroes appears as reflection and they are angry at Twilight Sparkle) Twilight Sparkle: My friends! Please help me! Reflection Carver Descartes: No! Twilight Sparkle: What? Reflection Max Taylor: You let us down, Twilight Sparkle! Reflection Shadow: You traitor! Reflection Rainbow Dash: We're not your friends anymore! Reflection Tai Kamiya: This is all your fault, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: No! NO! Reflection Ash Ketchum: This is all your fault, Twilight! Reflection Tino Tonitini: You did this! Reflection Mickey Mouse: You let us down, Twilight Sparkle! Reflection Pinkie Pie: You failed friendship is because of you trying to steal Queen Novo's pearl! Twilight Sparkle: Guys, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that! Reflection Zoe Drake: It's too late for that! (She falls down in the dark) Twilight Sparkle: What? Where- where am I? Tirek: Hello, Twilight. (Tirek shows up out of nowhere) Twilight Sparkle: Tirek! (Tirek snap his fingers creating the Indominus Rex but a ghost version) Twilight Sparkle: No it can't be! Indominus Rex! Tirek: That's right. Twilight Sparkle. Say hello to the other one. (Snaps his finger again) (The ghost of Indoraptor shows up) Twilight Sparkle: Indoraptor! (The Ghost I. Rex and Indoraptor lets a scary growling and then charges towards Twilight Sparkle) Twilight Sparkle: (Running for her lives) Help! Help! (She hits the mirror. She is trapped as the Ghost Indominus Rex and Indoraptor gets closer) Twilight Sparkle: Stay away from me! Myotismon: Oh no you don't! (She tires to fight two ghostly hybrid dinosaurs using magic but Tirek drained out her powers and Myotismon took away Twilight's wing) Twilight Sparkle: My wing! My powers! Tirek: It's no use Princess Twilight. You can't use you're magic anymore. Twilight Sparkle: No! Tirek: Yes! Now eat her! All Villains and Reflection Heroes: Twilight Sparkle you will be gone forever! Twilight Sparkle: NOOOOO!!!!! (The Ghost I. Rex grabs Twilight Sparkle) Twilight Sparkle: (Screaming) (Ghost I. Rex opens it's mouth and eats Twilight Sparkle) (Twilight Sparkle opens her eyes and wakes up terrified) Twilight Sparkle: (Breathing) Oh. It was only a dream. (She gets out of her bed, opens the curtains to see it's morning she walks up to the dresser mirror and brushes her hair then suddenly she hears the door knocking) Twilight Sparkle: I'm coming. (She walks down stairs to the door, then she open to see the five members of the Mane 6 and Crusader Cutie Marks) Rainbow Dash: Morning Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Good Morning Everypony. Rarity: Are you okay? Applejack: Are you like a little scared? Twilight Sparkle: Yea, I'm okay. I just had a horrible dream. Rainbow Dash: Oh, okay. Come on we need to see our friends right away! Twilight Sparkle: Why? Scootaloo: Hiatt Grey has something cool! Rainbow Dash: He's training Legendary Pokémon! Twilight Sparkle: Really?! Rainbow Dash: Yeah, for real! Come on! Pinkie Pie: Let's have fun! Apple Bloom: Let's go! (Twilight Sparkle and the others flies away) (Later they made it to Hiatt Grey's beach house) Takuya Kanbara: Oh awesome. Just in time. Apple Bloom: Hi Hiatt, how's the legendary pokémon? Emerl: It's going great. Watch this. Latios, Latias you know what to do. (Latios and Latias fires their Dragon Pulse attack and hits the targets) Fluttershy: Wow. That's amazing! Rex Ancient: I have never seen you training Latios and Latias two Legendary Psychic/Dragon type Pokémon. Emerl: Thank you. Rainbow Dash: So, where's Tino and Sunset Shimmer? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, we haven't see them this morning. Emerl: Those two lovers went out for a breakfast date. Mordecai: Oh, okay. Dr. Z: Guess what. Max Taylor: What? Dr. Z: Those two Eon Pokémon belong to my grandkids! This is excited! (Everyone are surprised hearing what Dr. Z says) Mordecai: Dude, for real?! Dr. Z: Yeah, and Princess Candance gave them to them as a special gift. Rigby: I wonder how they're doing? Dr. Z: There doing good. They have some good time with two Legendary Pokémon. Rod: Hi. Laura: Hey there. Max Taylor: What's up. Twilight Sparkle: We heard you two have Latios and Latias. Rod: That's right. (Latios and Latias shows up) Tai Kamiya: Latios and Latias! Rod: Yup. They now belong to us. Laura: That's right. Emerl: You're having fun with two Legendary Pokémon? Rod & Laura: Yeah! Emerl: Pet them and see what happens. (Rod pets Latios and Laura pets Latias) Twilight Sparkle: Wow. Hiatt Grey: See. Max Taylor: Cool! Fluttershy: Now can we find Tino and Sunset Shimmer? Rainbow: Yeah. (They went to find out where Tino and Sunset Shimmer was) (Then, cut to Tino and Sunset Shimmer eating breakfast) Tino Tonitini: That was delicious. Sunset Shimmer: You said it. Tino Tonitini: Speaking of that. We should go back to Hiatt Grey's beach house and see how the others are doing? Sunset Shimmer: Sure thing. (Cut to Tino and Sunset Shimmer are walking with the others) Tino Tonitini: Okay, here's the deal. First we go to mall and hit the the five for one sale and everything fixed, after the mall, we jet over the waterpark and play splash. And then we can't forget the arcade has new scootball prize this week, and- Lor McQuarrie: Relax we got all summer. Tino Tonitini: I'm just making sure we can't forget. Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Nightmare scenes